epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Left 4 speed/ERB Wiki Characters: Western Style
'Introduction' NOT RELATED TO ERB IN ANY WAY.... NEW ANNOUNCEMENT: TheGrinchinaPinch is making a western themed blog series which involves the following below as the characters. Premiere is on January 31, 2014, to be followed by another episode the next day, February 1, 2014. For more info, contact TheGrinchinaPinch . Note: '''A user's type of character is '''somewhat based on his/her wiki self.... Ok Let's proceed. Yee haw! 'Characters (no particular order)' (tumbleweed are seen rolling through the dusty plains, coyotes are heard howling, crows are heard crying, distant gunshots, screams and running horses are heard) *'MrPietCaptain' - a former bounty hunter who became a local county sheriff, he is a trusted lawman in the west. *'Meatholl '- a pastor and a preacher who wanders throughout the western plains, he is also a meat vendor and is rumored (though not proven) to be secretly a pimp. He is sometimes referred to as "Father Sloth". *'Scraw' - a government agent who, though hated by some villagers and has a bad reputation to them , still does his job of keeping towns in order. *'Night Falcon' - a Mexican vigilante who conceals his appearance through a mask, he fights for justice and is considered a local hero among many. *'Loygan' - a wealthy landowner who owns several farmlands, he is one of the few whom people usually turn to when they're financially in crisis. *'Tesla Man' - a famous bounty hunter, considered as a local hero by many, who suddenly disappeared without a trace. *'Teddyfail' - a Chinese businessman who moved into the west searching for a good fortune. *'Four' - a former black slave who escaped from the South into the West to avoid racial prejudice and to start a new life again as a rancher. *'Wachow' - a former soldier who settled down and became a rancher/farmer so he can take care of his new family *'RTP' - an aspiring young bounty hunter who was killed by bandits in an attempted bounty hunting mission, he was honored by many. *'BTTF' - a native chief who discourages his tribe to make any contact with the whites as he believes that they are savage and have only brought misfortune to their land. *'Coupe' - a trusted frontier doctor to whom people with health problems usually turn on for help. *'YTK' - another prominent doctor, he is also willing to help people with health problems, but usually for a higher price, as he is badly in need of money, just like most people in the west. *'Lasse '- a shopkeeper with a fairly nice attitude, people usually enjoy talking to him as he has an open mind and is not a judgmental person, though when it comes to business, he never lets others take advantage of his good guy image. *'Devil' - one of the most notorious outlaws of the west, he was once a lawman who was imprisoned for some crime he did but later escaped. He now leads a gang of vicious bandits and is hiding somewhere in the wilderness. He has a large bounty on his head, and many bounty hunters had seeked for him, but most ended up dead or seriously injured. *'Frank '- a bandito who goes under aliases, he makes constant raids in towns and counties from time to time. He is also known to be a marijuana smuggler who negotiates with Mexican syndictes. He goes under different aliases, but people mostly refer to him as CE. *'SM' - a wanted rustler who is known for stealing livestock. Where he came from or where his current whereabouts are is a super mystery. *'Samis' - a young outlaw and former rancher who swore revenge against the government and resorted to criminal activities after claiming to be betrayed by it. *'Wrath '- an unknown outlaw and serial killer who goes under the alias wrath, he has been spreading terror throughout the west as he has been lately murdering people and and using their own blood to write warnings, mostly against the local government and some prominent individuals. *'Sierra' - the Night Falcon's former wife, her death was probably one of the reasons why the Night Falcon is seeking for justice. *'WonderPikachu' - a weird bartender working at a local saloon. *'Lakuita '- also a bartender at a local saloon who makes money off getting people drunk and having them fucked by hookers. He owns special type of brandy called Panchampagne which he sells for a high amount. *'Nikki Lee' - A dangerous (and lusty) bounty huntress who fights with her famed shotgun. *'DamasterW' - a native rancher and a member of BTTF's tribe who seeks for peace throughout the land. He believes that the whites and the natives could live together in peace, to which his tribe does not belive in. He keeps ancient native human shaped totems which he values dearly as he earned it from his forefathers. *'Left 4 speed' - a retired aging veteran bounty hunter whom, though was a local hero in his younger days, was forgotten by many as time passed by. He became a heavy alcoholic, smoker and a pothead after his retirement. *'Minipop' - a professor who moved to the west in the hope of educating the western people with things such as mathematics. No matter how hard he tries though, the people seems to be uninterested, save for a few, as life in the west is hard and the people's main priority is survival, not education. *'Dragonsblood' - an experience animal hunter and trapper, he ventures throughout the western plains with his firearms and trapping devices to hunt for animals such as bison, bucks, rattlesnakes, and sometimes, coyotes, for their skin, hide, and/or meat, which he either uses for his own needs or sells for a living. *'Gabrielisthegreat' - a rather talkative town barber who never runs out of stuff to babble about usually to his costumers. *'Richard10' - a grumpy blacksmith who, despite his unpleasant attitude, still has a fair number of costumers. *'TJBoyd' - a former outlaw pardoned by the law, he temporarily works for the government as a local deputy. *'SliceTheCake' - a medicine/snake oil salesman and a con man, he travels on a stagecoach from town to town to introduce and sell his said medicinal products. *'Patts' - a gentleman who moved into the West from the South looking for a good fortune. *'TBone' - a corrupt sheriff who is deemed by some villagers to be worse than most outlaws. *'Tkwarrior' - a drifter wandering throughout the west who loves singing to the rhythm of his banjo. *'TheGrinchinaPinch '- a young boy, fascinated by stories of gunfighters, natives and outlaws, who wishes to become a gunfighter someday, which worries his parents. *'FlareBlitz' - the saloon pianist who entertains the gamblers, the drunkards, the hookers, and every saloon goer with playful tunes of the piano. *'FireBrand' - A renowned cattle baron, his cows are usually identified with his signature fire-shaped brands on them. *'Skylar' - conspirator against the law, he tries to convince the people to turn against it, though they only seem to regard him as nothing but a madman. *'Poskitch' - a cunning female gambler who was raised on a manly lifestyle, though she's still a straight woman. *'Joeaikman' - a drunkard who is usually seen hanging out at the saloon. *'Captain Warrior' - a young deputy with a positive outlook in life, he is really dedicated to his job as a lawman an is aspiring to be become a sheriff someday. He is one of sheriff MrPietCaptain's deputies, alongside Captain Coder. *'Captain Coder' - a young deputy with a rather pessimistic attitude, he is one of MrPietCaptain's deputies alongside Captain Warrior. *'PolarBore' - a religious Christian missionary, he travels throughout the West to share his beliefs with the people as well as helping the needy to all the extent he could do. *'BasaltWolf' - a railroad baron, he is one of the prominent rich folks in the west. *'Killerface' - a merciless mercenary who would kill anyone for a large price. *'Awesomesix' - a poor undertaker who makes a living out of the dead. *'DudeWithaSuit' - a respected yet dangerous gunslinger. No one knows his real name, but people have always referred to him as the Dude with a Suit, as he is often seen wearing a suit, which is probably his signature trademark. *'The One Day Guy '- a swift army scout, he was enforced by the American Army to take every information they could use in advantage against native rebels, outlaws, and other enemy forces. *'BBGUNSTUDIOS ''''- 'a gunsmith who creates sells dangerous and powerfully built firearms at a high price.' *'AWCs' as random villagers. For those who weren't included, don't worry... 'Available Roles' *An agile highwayman *A rancher girl *A saloon hooker *An old prospector *A crooked banker *A determined widow (and her kid/s) *A saloon owner *A savage native More roles are coming. I'll be regularly updating this blog to keep up with Grinch's series (this seems to be a good past time while waiting for the new ERB). If you'd like to suggest something , just leave it as a comment below.... Category:Blog posts